Venomancer
Venomancer are the mischievous forest companions, there most distinguishing and noticeable feature are there animal features they have ears and tails and sometimes more than that. One of the youngest of races they are still one of the best known. Personality The Venomancer tend to be friendly and bubbly to everyone even strangers, they tend to welcome them and try to play with them which is why they are also childish they lo ve to play games, tease others and even love to play with toys at an older age. The Venomancers are mischevious because they love to tease and play tricks and pranks on others but in a good natured way, A venomancer hates to see someone upset though they will do everything to comfort and calm them and possibly even cry with them. The Venomancer love to go on adventures and do quests especially with a clan or team because they work well with others.Venomancer are curious and love explore new things. Venomancer are hyper beings that often aren't very careful with their surrondings and are prone to tripping and knocking things over. Appearance The Venomancer are short and petite for females and short and feminine for males, they have hair colours in all colours of the rainbow not unlike their eyes. They have the ears and tails of forest animals that grow with age and become very bushy and big when they are older the ears and tails also match the colour of their hair. sometimes they have other traits sometimes such as large teeth like a rabbit. The Venomancer however do not age and finish puberty at the age of 12-14. Venomancer tend to have chubby cheeks and big eyes. The Venomancer tend to wear bright cute clothing, Urban Venomancer tend to wear colours like baby blue and pink while Rural Venomancer wear bright green, brown and yellow all Venomancer like cute frilly and well decorated clothes. Generally only somewhat revealing such as the stomach showing, long socks, mini skirts etc Urban vs Rural Even though they are the same Venomancer are defined by two different categories; Urban and Rural, there are only slight differences and they are all around the same however some differences are; Urban Venomancer tend to wear more bright clothes like purple, pink and baby blue while Rural tend to wear Earthy but still bright colours like green, tan and yellow. The Urban Venomancer tend to be more civilized to an extent while Rural tend to be a little less such as a Urban Venomancer may play a game and accidently shove you but will say sorry but an Rural Venomancer will possibly ignore the fact. The most obvious difference is that an rural Venomancer lives in the Forest and an Urban Venomancer lives in the city however if one decides to move to the opposite location it will make them the opposite. Rural Venomancer tend to be a little closer to animals and nature while Urban are still close to an extent. Housing and Venomancer Villages In Forests Rural Venomancer live in their own villages while with Urban Venomancer they tend to live in communities with other races Venomancer villages tend to be small ranging from 500-3000 inhabitants there houses are small and cozy and are generally at the surface of a forest. The villages are generally full of plants, trees and flowers and tend to be very colourful including the houses which are often painted in various bright colours, The Venomancer like to have big mushrooms growing around their villages. The Venomancers have many parks and tend to keep many pests and dangerous creatures away from their homes to not interrupt their play time. The houses of Venomancer homes tend to be close to the ground and decorated with many colourful ornaments and knick-knacks. The Venomancer like big comfy furniture with lots of colours and patterns. Diet The Venomancer eat similar to Humans and Elves because they are omnivores however they are well known for their sweet tooth, Although they eat lots of fruits, vegetables and meat they cannot resist sweets and can be found licking a lollypop almost anywhere. Strength and Weaknesses Strength- 3/10 Venomancer are weak due to their small and fragile bodies Constitution: 3/10 Venomancer cannot handle hits very well again due to their small and fragile and are better off with field and ranged attacks Stamina: 8/10 Venomancer are gifted with tiring out their opponent by running for long periods of time and allowing them to attack while they are weak this is due to their agile bodies Magic: 7/10 Venomancer tend to be good with magic because they are naturally weak and are gifted with the magic trait instead physical trait Agility: The Venomancer are quick to move, dodge, parry, and save themselves from falling because of their clumsiness trait. Dexterity 7/10 Venomancer are natrual Hunters making them good with dexterity Intelligence:5/10 Again Venomancer tend to be average Wisdom 3/10 Venomancer tend to be a little un-wise and child minded even at their oldest age which makes them lack in wisdom Charisma 9/10 Venomancer love to make friends and act friendly and kind even to strangers Comeliness 7/10 Venomancers aren’t generally pretty or handsome but tend to be among the cutest of all races Unique Traits The most famous trait of the Venomancer is their ability to talk to animals and spend a lot of their time doing so, Animals in Yumeterra tend to have a higher intelligence than Earth’s and can think more. Out of all of the races, Venomancer are the most likely to gain the Animalis ability Birth and Relationships Venomancer are known for the fact they do not breed, instead they born through a special and somewhat depressing process where when a child dies its soul mixes with recently dead animal’s soul and creates a baby Venomancer, although when time first began they were left to fend for themselves slowly other races began to adopt the Venomancer, common races to adopt the Venomancer are elves, humans, enzeru , Viera, faeries and other Venomancers themselves. Because Venomancer do not breed they lack several sex organs and females for this reason do not menstruate Even though they do not breed or generally get married they often have boyfriend-girlfriend relationships and often have butterfly kisses a game Venomancers love to play is the “pocky game” even though in a relationship they still remain in a friend like manner and still stay close to their other friends. Relationships with Other Races Venomancer get along best with Viera, Humans, Elves, Enzeru, Pixies and Faeries and especially the children of all these races. Venomancer are like the middle child of a family the adults of races see them as younger siblings while the children of the races see the Venomancer as older sibling. Viera and Venomancers get along best out of all the races, especially female Venomancer and Viera, Viera are like the older sisters of the Venomancer even though some Venomancer do have the rabbit trait they still are very different from Viera. Pixies and Venomancer both are mischievous ending up with them both loving to play tricks on each other. Animals and Companions Every Venomancer looks like a certain animal, each animal is a small forest animal such as rabbits, foxes and cats (cats are forest animals in Yumeterra) Every animal can slightly change their personality and talents such as a cat Venomancer can catch themselves from fall very easily. The ears and tails grow with age and at birth are small almost stubby like features and big and bushy as they get older. Sometimes they have other features like whisker-like markings or large sharp teeth. Venomancers are known for their animal companion generally of their own kin they may have large creatures to summon but their pet is always with them, pets are often used for finding stuff, cheering, occasionally bonus attacks and distractions, Venomancers have a very strong bond with their companions like the bond between two best friends. Classes Although a Venomancer can be any class it desires it of course has its recommended classes due to size magic etc. Venomancer are good with classes like thieves and ninjas due to their small size, agility and stealth they can sneak up without a soul noticing them and dash away at strong speeds, The Venomancers Mischievousness also helps with the thief skill since they like to steal little things like cookies. Venomancers are natural hunters and have excellent accuracy which is why there good with the hunter, archer and sniper class not to mention its one of the most popular classes among Venomancers. Venomancers are good with magic due to their lack in strength so Coloured mages are definitely recommended with Venomancers. Summoners are one of the most popular classes among Venomancer due to their natural befriending with animals and beasts. Venomancers love to play tricks and make stuff so some Venomancer choose to become witches to play more tricks among their friends. Geomancers are a class Venomancers are naturally good with due to their closeness to nature. Venomancers love to sing and dance and when it means it can create special attacks this becomes a favourite class among Venomancer. Most Venomancers do not particularly like this class but it is without a doubt a class they specialize in due to their closeness with animals. Notable Venomancers Rin Phoenix (Princess of Yumeterra) 1/4 Venomancer Rin Kagamine (VOCALOID Singer) Len Kagamine (VOCALOID Singer) Other -Venomancer are one of the youngest of all races Gallery Venomancer Winter.png|Rabbit Venomancers exploring the north 279c4caa8fcdd4c5e2d0f1db25654e08-d4drbsc.png|A Theif/Summoner Venomancer with her Pixie companion 181083_529812577042002_2025503718_n.jpg|A young mouse Dancer Venomancer the feautres hidden by the bow 5370675_2062733784_n.jpg|Wolf Animist/Dragoon Venomancer 488125_583322518361974_258171407_n.jpg|Cat Necromancer Venomancer 600630_583322321695327_723244291_n.jpg|Cat Beserker Venomancer Animist.jpg|Deer Venomancer Dru_ver2_by_ksenia_silence.jpg|Squirrel Green Mage Venomancer Venomancer, Animist.png|Dog Venomancer Venomancer.jpg|Fox Venomancer Category:Races